Most guitars are built to play either right-handed or left-handed with the guitar strings attached in a particular order between the bridge and neck. To switch a guitar from right-handed to left-handed play requires removal and reattachment of the guitar strings in reverse order. This reversal may be a long and cumbersome process to complete.
What is needed is an easily reversible guitar system and method for converting a right-handed guitar to a left-handed guitar in a reversible manner.